


Epilogue (and sequel talk)

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [32]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for sticking with me on this book, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed it.Brenna's POVand yes, yes i am aware this is shitthanks for asking :)
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this book, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Brenna's POV
> 
> and yes, yes i am aware this is shit  
> thanks for asking :)

We all stay clear of the west-side wing. The Docents clean it, along with several Pages.

Most of us stay high up in the shelves. Reading. Hiding. The attack is over, the hostile are gone, along with that guy who went nuts. Shy, I think he was called. He didn't seem so bad when I let him in.

No, we (or at least I) am hiding from guilt. And grief. And the smell of blood and decay, souls and stories gone forever. 

Two of the others I let in are staying somewhere below me. I saw them, when I went down for food. Peanut and the Doctor, or Doccy, or whatever they call him. Peanut was doing his best to help him, but he hasn't got fingers, so when he saw me he asked for help.

I was a little afraid at first. Afraid of them. Afraid of all the blood. But the Doctor was conscious, at least, and he seemed to know what to do. He pulled rolls of bandages from his bag, and told me what to do, in a much calmer voice than I expected from someone who'd just been mauled.

When I came back with the food, mostly packaged stuff I could hoard, I offered them a few rolls of crackers. Both of them refused. Peanut says he can't eat, which yeah, he doesn't have a mouth, but the Doctor said he didn't want to. Funny, coming from someone who's supposed to be concerned about health. He's got to need to eat, right?

I coaxed some food into him, although I think he was just obliging me. He and his friend, they seem kind of nice. 

Last night I went back to check on him and Peanut. I found him crying, and I was about to leave When Peanut said, "Brenna friend stay." So I sat on the ledge, not knowing what to do with myself.

Then the Doctor started talking. Sometimes Peanut filled in for him, when he was crying too hard to be understood. He'd lost someone— two, actually, but only one to the battle, and one of his friends had been sent away.

"Shy's n-not bad, he w-wouldn't do something like this. H-he just c-can't be looked at, or it'll— he can't c-control it, Brenna. He didn't m-mean to."

I asked him to start from the beginning, and I... if it's possible I hate the Jailors more than before.

I'm going to visit them again. Right now, actually. Because I found a book. A book about an artifact of the Hand's, one that can bring the dead back.

But it takes all your memories of them.


	2. Chapter 2

@Theatermasky in Wattpad


End file.
